


The Night of the Yule Ball - Old Friends; New Lovers

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Snape finds the task of chaperoning the Yule Ball less unpleasant than usual.





	The Night of the Yule Ball - Old Friends; New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the Yule Ball an annual event. This fic is set several years before Harry came to Hogwarts.  
> Beta: Moaning Myrtle

~~~~

Severus Snape was bored. The tall, dark wizard stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and watched the students. It was the annual Yule Ball and he, along with all the other teachers, was chaperoning. He normally hated these occasions but due to the excessive number of pretty 7th year female students, he didn’t hate it as much as he usually did. Snape considered students below his interest sexually and while he was immune to their charms, he was not blind to their fresh young beauty. Dressed up as they were for the party, they made a charming sight.

“For Heaven’s sake, Severus, stop leering at the girls!” It was Professor McGonagall. 

“I do not _leer!”_ The silky baritone was mildly indignant. “Especially not at students.” 

“All right, so maybe it’s not a _leer._ You are scowling though. You’ll frighten the guests.” 

“I always scowl.” He glanced at McGonagall. “Would you prefer that I smile?” 

“Good gracious no! That would frighten _our_ students.” She was horrified. 

“Thank you, Minerva. You are always so charming to me.” His voice was dry. 

“Oh, stop it, Severus! You’re too prickly about everything.” She was exasperated. 

Snape raised a hand to push back his long hair, using the gesture to hide a small smile. Professor McGonagall was so easy to tease. 

Looking at the tall clock, he straightened away from the wall. 

“Time to go do the rounds of the gardens, see whose snogging in the bushes. Would you like to come?” 

Professor McGonagall wrinkled her nose in distaste. “I will, but only to make sure you’re not unfair to the Gryffindors.” 

“Minerva, you wound me!” 

She snorted. “As if I could.” 

“Do you really think I have no feelings?” The question held a note of reproach. 

“No, of course not. I didn’t mean that.” She sounded stricken, then, seeing his smirk, she gave a disgusted snort. “I don’t know why I let you do that to me, Severus.” 

“I don’t either, but I’m glad you do. It’s the most fun I’ve had tonight. Aside from blasting your Head Girl out of the bushes, that is.” 

McGonagall drew herself up to her full height. “You never did!” She was outraged. Then she realized he was doing it again. “Severus, I swear, one of these days.....” 

Snape held out a hand to silence her. Pointing his wand at a large rose bush, he cast a charm that exploded with a loud bang and a great shower of sparks over the heads of a kissing couple. With shrieks and shouts, they headed for the front door. 

“Five points! Each!” Shouted Professor McGonagall after the retreating Hufflepuffs. 

Snape chuckled. “I think you enjoy this as much as I do, Minerva.” 

“Nonsense!” She reached inside her cloak and withdrew a silver flask. She took a large swig and passed it to Snape. His eyebrows rose several inches. 

“Minerva! I am shocked! What would the Headmaster say?” 

“Oh, shut up, Snape. Do you want some or not?” She sounded cranky. 

He took the flask and sniffed it. “Single malt. Very nice.” Snape took a healthy swallow and handed the flask back. 

“I hate these things,” McGonagall sighed. 

“Do you really?” Snape was surprised. 

“What? You think you’re the only one who does?” She sank down on a bench and he sat beside her. 

They passed the flask back and forth a couple of times in silence. 

Snape chuckled. “We better not get caught breaking the rules by any students.” 

“Those rules pertain to the students, not the teachers.” 

“But aren’t we supposed to be setting a good example?” He couldn’t help teasing. 

“I get tired of setting a good example sometimes,” she sighed. 

Snape looked at her with genuine interest. “Do you really?” 

“Yes. Sometimes I envy the way you’re just rude to everybody and do what you want without caring what anyone thinks.” 

He studied her for a moment, not sure how to take what she had said. “Do you really see me that way?” 

He thought he detected a slight blush in the moonlight. “I’m sorry, Severus. That sounded awfully unkind and I didn’t really mean it to be. Sometimes I’m just tired, that’s all.” 

A 7th year couple strolled by, too caught up in each other to notice the professors sitting on the bench. Snape’s eyes followed the girl. 

“You _are_ leering!” Professor McGonagall handed him the flask. 

He chuckled. “She’s a lovely girl, but no; I may be appreciating, but I’m not leering. I prefer my women a bit older. Besides, if I so much as thought a single indecent thought about one of your girls, you’d cut my heart out with a spoon.” 

McGonagall chuckled. “Yes, I would. And I know you’re not leering, Severus. Your principles are too high for that.” 

“What’s this?” He laughed and took a large swallow from the flask. “A compliment from you, Minerva?” 

McGonagall flushed. “You are an honorable man, Severus. And a good one.” She took back the flask and had a drink. “And frequently a bastard,” she added quietly. 

Snape laughed aloud. 

“But not _that_ kind of a bastard!” She added, handing the flask back to Snape. 

He took another drink. “Minerva, is this flask enchanted? Or just a lot bigger than it looks?” 

“Of course it’s enchanted.” She took it back. “Otherwise it wouldn’t hold nearly enough.” 

The moon shone brightly enough to cast shadows. Its reflection sparkled on the lake and their breath made frosty plumes in the air. 

McGonagall sighed. “I suppose we should go back in.” She made no move to get up. 

Snape stretched languidly. “Can you walk without staggering?” 

McGonagall humphed. “I would think so. The day hasn’t come that I can’t drink any man under the table.” 

Snape chuckled. “Is that a fact, Minerva?” 

“Yes. It is.” She got to her feet and headed down the path that circled the garden. 

“So many things about you I don’t know.....” Snape let the sentence trail. 

“Yes, there are, Severus Snape. I haven’t always been an old maid teacher.” 

“An old maid? Is that how you see yourself?” He was genuinely curious. 

“You don’t? You were my student, for heaven’s sake.” 

“It’s true, I was. But I was a child then. I’m a man now.” 

Something in that simple statement seemed to electrify the air. 

“You think I hadn’t noticed?” Her voice was soft. 

“Have you?” The silky voice was a caress. 

Professor McGonagall took another gulp from the flask and handed it to Snape. 

He sipped. 

“It’s rather a hard fact to miss, Severus.” Her voice was low. 

They had reached the lower end of the garden and stopped to look at the lake. Professor McGonagall gave a deep sigh. “I need to get back.” 

“Why is that? You’re not drunk.” 

“No, but I’m getting maudlin and that’s worse.” She sounded disgusted. 

Snape chuckled. “You’re a strong woman, Minerva. I always admired that.” 

“You thought I was the worst kind of witch!” They headed back up the path. 

“Sometimes. But you were strong. And almost always fair.” 

She flinched. “Did I fail you that badly, Severus?” 

“I’m not sure I’d have let anyone help me then.” He sounded a bit sad. 

“I should have tried harder.” She was angry. 

He stopped and laid a hand on her arm. She turned to face him. 

“But I’m all right, now.” He shrugged. “More or less. You didn’t fail me, Minerva.” 

Impulsively, she reached up and laid a hand on his cheek. 

“Severus, I’m sorry.” 

He took her wrist and turned his face, kissing her palm. She closed her eyes and swallowed. 

“It’s all right, Minerva.” He drew her close and slipped his arms around her. “I came back.” 

“Thank God you did. We were so afraid we’d lost you.” She laid her forehead against his chest. 

Gently he lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her lightly. Withdrawing his lips a few inches, he waited. After a moment’s hesitation, she reached for him and claimed his mouth. 

He immediately took control of the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and staking his claim to her mouth. She made a small animal sound in her throat and leaned against him, her arms coming up to encircle his neck. 

The kiss was long and passionate and when they broke it off they were both a little breathless. 

“A fine example we set! What if we’re seen?” Minerva, clearly flustered, turned in his arms. 

The clock struck ten in the big tower. 

“The ball is ending.” Snape let her slide from his arms, but caught her hand. 

“My room, Minerva. 10:30 tonight.”

She swallowed, indecision on her face. 

He stroked one long finger down her cheek. 

“Ten thirty.” 

She turned and hurried toward the entrance hall. 

********************** 

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on Snape’s door. 

“Enter.” He stood up behind his desk where he’d been working. 

Minerva McGonagall entered his rooms looking decidedly nervous. She was still wearing the emerald green dress robes she had worn for the ball. 

Snape, she noticed, had shed his cloak and coat. He still wore the trousers of fine black wool and a snowy white shirt, loosened at the throat. She noticed with surprise that there was a touch of a ruffle at the collar and cuffs. It had not been visible under the coat and cloak. His long hair hung in a silken curtain around his face. 

She swallowed. 

“Come in, Minerva.” He gestured toward the couch by the fire. “Have a seat.” 

She sat on the couch and after pouring two tumblers of whiskey, he joined her. He was barefoot and she noticed his feet were as long and graceful as his hands. She studied his face. The planes were not quite as harsh, the lips a bit fuller and more sensuous and the eyes softer. She took a large swallow of whiskey. 

“I’d almost forgotten how you look without the Detracting Charm. Leave it to you to figure out how to reverse one of the most popular charms around the school.” 

Snape let an easy smile lighten his expression. 

“I can see how you could get it to work on your looks, but how on earth did you get it to work on your personality as well?” McGonagall seemed annoyed. 

“Trade secret, Minerva. You have to admit, it’s effective.” 

“Good thing! Every female in the school would be falling all over you without it.” 

“ _Every_ female?” He teased. 

“Well, maybe not Filch’s cat.” Minerva tried to save face. 

Snape laughed and she thought sadly how infrequent a sound that was. 

“It doesn’t change me, Minerva. I’m still a greasy git and a foul tempered bastard.” 

“You are not!” she was indignant. 

He gave her a rather shark-like grin. 

“Well, you’re not _too_ bad. Most of the time.” She was getting increasingly flustered until she realized he was teasing her again. 

“Oh, Severus!” She sighed deeply. 

Snape stretched his arm along the back of the couch and smiled invitingly. After a brief hesitation, she moved beside him and kicking off her shoes, set her stockinged feet on the coffee table. He let his arm drop to her shoulders and she leaned her head against it. 

“Minerva?” The rich voice was a caress. 

She turned toward him and kissed him lightly. He let her lead and in a second’s time, her hand came up and stroked his cheek. With the assurance of a blind man, he reached behind himself and set his glass on the end table. His long arm came around her and his hand slipped into her hair. The other joined it and in a moment, the pins that held the thick waves in place were gone. The pins joined the glass on the table and his fingers combed out her hair. He never broke the feather light kiss. 

She moved back and smoothed her hair nervously. It was a rich brown, shot with silver. 

Snape wound a strand of it around a finger. 

“It’s lovely Minerva. You should wear it loose sometimes.” 

She snorted. “Fine thing for a teacher!” 

“Fine thing for a woman,” his voice was silken. 

“Sometimes I’m not sure anymore.” She gave a small nervous laugh. 

Snape moved closer. “I am.” 

She looked back at him and her eyes fastened on his mouth. He waited and when she leaned toward him just a fraction, he claimed her lips. 

She returned his kiss eagerly, exploring his mouth with her tongue, sucking him deep into her mouth. But when it was over, he knew the flame of passion while smoldering was not yet lit. 

He lifted her legs from the coffee table and draped them over his then lifted her hips and settled her in his lap. He moved her snuggly against him so she couldn’t help but notice the proof of his arousal. One hand held her and the other stroked her back, her legs, her arms, then came up to slide under her hair as he kissed her passionately. 

She moaned into his mouth and melted against him. 

He kissed her until her senses reeled, then, without breaking the kiss, stood with her in his arms. He carried her toward the bedroom and felt her hesitation. He let her feet slide to the floor but kept his arms around her. 

“Oh, Severus. Do you think we should be doing this?” She whispered against his chest. 

A deep chuckle rumbled against her ear. “Probably not, but I think we’re going to have a hell of a good time doing it!” 

She laughed and threw her head back to kiss him. He scooped her up again and carrying her into the bedroom, laid her gently on the bed. He charmed their clothes away and lay beside her, one arm under her head, the other hand stroking her back and buttocks. 

She kissed him hungrily and soon her hands started to wander. She stroked his shoulders and his back. Down over the long hard muscles, over his hips and down his thighs. He slid his hand between them and covered her breast with long warm fingers. Gently at first, then more firmly, he kneaded her flesh pausing only to tease and pinch her nipple. 

She moaned into his mouth and her hand wrapped around his stiff erection. She stroked him expertly, varying the pressure of her grip and the speed of her strokes. He groaned against her neck. 

“You’re going to have to cut that out, Minerva, unless you are in a hurry to get this over with.” 

She giggled and moved her hand down to his balls, cupping them and squeezing firmly. 

He drew a sharp breath. “Yes, well, that’s better.” 

Gently, he gripped her wrist and moved her hand to his shoulder, then kissed his way down to her nipples. 

She arched her back and drew his head closer when his mouth closed on her nipple. He teased the sensitive flesh with his tongue and she cried out when he bit her gently. At her cry, he slid his leg between her thighs and brought it up snuggly against her slit. He could feel the wetness of her arousal as she ground her hips against his leg. 

Pushing her over onto her back, he moved between her legs and kissed his way down her belly. She stopped breathing as his fingers gently parted her flesh. His tongue licked a slow stroke from her aching hole up to her clit, where he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, then sucked her firmly into his mouth. Her cry was low and guttural and purely animalistic as she pressed his head against her. He sucked and licked and then, drawing back an inch or so, blew gently on the sensitive flesh. She cried out. Slipping two fingers inside her, he licked her again. She writhed against the bed her body trembling uncontrollably. He continued his ministrations until her orgasm broke and she cried out for him. 

When the tremors of passion were subsiding, he moved his body over hers and slid his cock deep inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him close. He stroked into her firmly and slowly, waiting for her to arouse again. When she did, he drove into her harder and harder until she was gasping and clawing at his back. She came even harder than before and with a final forceful thrust he spilled himself inside her. 

He lay beside her. She turned toward him and pressed her forehead against his chest. He stroked her hair and her back. 

After several minutes she sighed and raised her head. 

“I should be going.” 

“All right.” He kissed her forehead and they rolled off the bed. 

Dressed, they walked back to Snape’s living room. Minerva sat on the couch to pull on her shoes. She stood and charmed her hair back into its usual severe bun. When she turned to the door, Snape was waiting for her. He stood leaning with one hand against the doorframe over his head, his weight on resting on one leg. His ruffled shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. His hair was mussed. He looked devastatingly masculine and overwhelmingly sexy. She swallowed and approached him. He started to open the door for her, but she reached out toward him then stopped, her hand inches from the hard muscles of his belly. 

He cupped her chin with one hand and tilted her head back. The kiss he gave her was long and lingering. Her hands slid under his shirt, traveling over his belly and around his ribs. 

“I don’t think,” she said in a slightly unsteady voice as she straightened her cloak. “That I shall ever think of you in quite the same way again, Severus.” 

He reached out and touched her cheek. “Nor I you, Minerva.” 

They looked at each for a long moment, then Snape opened the door. 

“Good night, Professor McGonagall.” His voice was a soft caress. 

“Good night, Professor Snape.” 

Snape closed the door after her, a smile on his face. 

***************************************


End file.
